legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Value
The Card Value, CV or Card Trade as it is also called, is a term used to describe the value which a particular card has on the free market, relative to other cards. This is not to be confused with the Sales price of a card, which is the price of a card when selling it back to the game. Card Values are often confused with the Pure Price of a card, and the two terms are often used interchangeably with each other. In reality, the two terms are very different from one another. Card Value usually refers to the price of a card when primarily cards are used in trades, while the Pure Price refers to the value of a card when traded purely for Energy Drinks or Power Potions. Often, the two are essentially the same although this may not always be the case, depending on market conditions. Reasons for usage When trading for cards in-game, potions are often used due to their practical use and ability to be traded, making them useful in-game currency. Though trading cards for potions is often the dominant form of in-game trading between players, card-for-card trades also occur. Players often refer to the price of cards when traded for other cards as "Card Value" in order to distinguish it from its price when traded for potions in order to avoid confusion. This distinction first became important in the past when potion scarcity existed, and it was rarely possible to exchange enough potions to trade for particularly expensive cards due to item caps imposed in-game. To account for potion scarcity and item caps, cards were used as trade chips instead. This notion fell out popularity when item caps were increased and potions began to circulate more abundantly, making trades for high priced cards more practical. Since its inception, the term has risen or fallen in popularity depending on prevalent in-game market conditions. Generally, the term is used to denote the price of a card during major market upheaval, such as when prices either rise or fall sharply, depending on potion supply. When prices rise too high and exceed the in-game item cap, trades involving pure potions become difficult to execute for many players since this would require multiple trades. When this is the case, trades involving cards become preferable, and prices become denoted as a "Card Value". When prices fall due to potion scarcity, the cheaper cards fall in price while more expensive cards tend to take some time to catch up. If prices don't fall enough to make trading for certain high priced cards in potions practical, this results in a gap between high and low priced cards. When this is the case, high priced cards tend to be priced using a Card Value based on relative prices between other high priced cards, since a potion price is largely unknown. Pure Price versus Card Value The difference between the "Pure Price" and "Card Value" of a card largely depends on in-game market conditions. When prices are stable and low enough to make trading purely in potions practical, the Card Value and Pure Price are essentially the same. When market upheaval takes place, a distinction is made depending on market conditions. When prices fall rapidly due to potion scarcity, people are often reluctant to trade cards at a lower price than before. When this happens, prices are maintained using their relative value against other cards or Card Value, and a discrepancy exists between Card Value and Pure Price, with prices for cards purely in potions being significantly lower than their Card Value. See also *Pure Price Category:Gameplay